


Whichever Time You're On

by Nuwandalz



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kisses Steve differently each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichever Time You're On

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are unfortunately mine.
> 
> Chinese translation by Reoreo can be found [here](http://reoreo.livejournal.com/719.html)

Steve could remember the first time Bucky kissed him, bright eyed and cheeks flushed, the taste of alcohol on his tongue and the sound of the band ringing in their ears. It had been quick, hidden, between two heartbeats and filled with all of Bucky's confidence and Steve's shyness. For the second it had lasted, it stayed with Steve for years. Their first kiss ended with Bucky laughing, an arm around Steve's shoulders and a lifetime ahead of them.

 

Bucky kisses him now without the carefree happiness that belonged to him before. Instead the kisses are full of fear, regret and desperation, a fierceness in Bucky's eyes that Steve never gets used to seeing. The kisses are joined by fingers that try to leave bruises, lips that tremble until Steve says Bucky's name, and they always end with Bucky looking like he has something important to say but can never get the breath for. Steve says they'll have time for that later and Bucky makes a harsh sound that catches in his throat but he smiles anyway. Sometimes Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, the noise of the camp muted while everyone sleeps and he turns to look over at Bucky in his bedroll. Bucky's hands stick by his sides, tight and fisted, whole body frozen and tense like he's being electrocuted. The other men scream in their nightmares but Bucky is always dead silent.

 

In the future, the kisses feel as if it's goodbye every time, as if the end is waiting right around the corner and they're about to walk head first into it. In the future, nobody holds back any words and nobody promises anyone that they will have time for them later. 

In the future, Bucky will look at Steve with a mix of confusion and amusement and he'll say, "You kiss differently." And Steve will smile, pretend he can hear the band in the next room and he'll kiss Bucky again, like he should have always been kissing Bucky since that first time.

Steve will kiss Bucky as if it's an apology and a promise. He will kiss Bucky like he plans on never letting him go.


End file.
